Modern technologies allow for various methods and techniques for communicating between two devices. Communications may be multimedia and may occur over a network. The communications may be limited by the technology such that a user may not be able to send the type of message desired and may not have desired flexibility in combining different media in a communication.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.